makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Quest of Ebony The Hedgehuman 7 - Dark Steven
The Quest of Ebony The Hedgehuman 7 - Dark Steven is the real last game starring Ebony & her friends Plot 10 years later after the defeat of The Ultimate Android, the dark soul prodruced after The Ultimate Android's death, possessed Steven_Star's Body & became evil known as Dark Steven (Not to be confused with Evil Steven), he leaves his family (Including Teardrop) & cause chaos, so its up to Ebony & her friends to stop Dark Steven before he conquers the universe Characters Playable *Ebony *Ritcher *Melissa (Ebony & Ritcher's Younger Son) *Danny Stardrop *Mabel Pines *John *Robo *Cosmo *Knuckles (Aka Homor) *Amy Rose *Gaston *Evil Amy Rose *Frank West *Dipper Pines *Boldore (Ultraboldore72) *Goku *Vegeta *Future Trunks *Mach Rider *Tobuscus *Jacker the Demon Robot Unlockable *Tutti-Frutti *Flame Princess *Ami & Yumi *Gannon X *Saxton Hale *Jecht *Agito90 *Chaotic the Hedgehog *Mike Morzat *Johnie & Cosmohn *Stephanie BlazeStar *Lance *Fromy *Chassern *Bloom *Bandana Dee *Sonny the Zombie *PewDiePie *Destiny the Hedgehog *Super Saiyan John *Angel Ebony *Super Lyndia *Super Angel Ebony (Space Only) *Super Saiyan 4 John (Space Only) Levels *Real City *Nowhere *New Planet Namek *Destroyded Polygon Temple *New Metropolis *King Kai's World *Destroyded Hectare City *The Jungle *Paris *Hollow Bastion *Dark Steven's Castle (Final Level) *Space (Real Final Level) Bosses *Real City - Carlos & Toon Pyro *Nowhere - Monkey Pink *New Planet Namek - Meta-Cooler Core *Destroyded Polygon Temple - Ghost of The Ultimate Android *New Metropolis - Ygbir *King Kai's World - Kid Buu *Destroyded Hectare City - Robot Steven *The Jungle - The Golem *Paris - Gyigas Frollo *Hollow Bastion - Darkside *Dark Steven's Castle Stage 1 - Giant Gammabot *Dark Steven's Castle Stage 2 - Black Devil *Dark Steven's Castle Stage 3 - Fake Jacker *Dark Steven's Castle Final Stage - Dark Steven (1st Form), Winged Dark Steven (Final Form) *Space - Syn Sheron (1st Form), Omega Sheron (Final Form) Music *Opening - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-PHyGPjlk8k *Menu Theme - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c4fOGKCZS5U&list=PL4DEA7731184A0448&index=2 *Prolouge Theme - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDA1GTTpvvw *The Accident - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wH1ZjqHyin0 *Real City - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6boEActvkFg&list=PL4DEA7731184A0448&index=11 *Battle Theme 1 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n0cpQpo3zzM *Boss Battle Theme - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3hcfuRiPm_s *Nowhere - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wHPCdR3NHJU *New Planet Namek - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lUcVy8wNmdk *Destroyded Polygon Temple - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A5kFFEH362E&list=PLCA0ECF93C178034C&index=27 *Battle Theme 2 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HWnJyEye9r0 *New Metropolis - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5w3jnQj4As *King Kai's World - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uYBc7eyMc6U *Destroyded Hectare City - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFXqJ--L_Kk *The Jungle - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nT4Ys2dtZ4w *Paris - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jbppvtGktvA *Hollow Bastion - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4nlCNVewMjA *Hollow Bastion Battle Theme - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZ9GkYkkELg *Dark Steven's Castle Intro - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a8NYI5850w0 *Dark Steven's Castle Stage 1 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o9Ha84TNpg4 *Dark Steven's Castle Battle Theme 1 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DYwJHu2uSvA *Dark Steven's Castle Boss Battle Theme - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9rvTfja-Ko *Dark Steven's Castle Stage 2 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5b63ZA7tseI *Dark Steven's Castle Stage 3 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OSk9wtmHTr8 *Dark Steven's Castle Intro 2 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8gNv8lSNLic *Dark Steven's Castle Stage 4 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sk5_Py7FQAY *Dark Steven's Castle Battle Theme 2 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SjPAhtfUc7g *Dark Steven Intro - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zzo_huKFsr0 *Dark Steven Battle (1st form) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HgL0rmYOT0M *Dark Steven Battle (2nd form) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RMYwQh1CREc *Space - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=trf9g-ZpDF4 *Syn Sheron's Theme - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6q_q55ZCTI *Syn Sheron (1st form) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlYA8HRbq88 *Omega Sheron (2nd form) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=peHARcbQQW0 *Omega Sheron (Low on Heath) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Me_ioTzrBo *Ending & Epilouge Theme - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uc_pBP0QxO8 *Credits Theme - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-xhmlaWQ3lk Extra TBA Trivia TBA Category:Video Games Category:RPG game Category:Adventure Games Category:Arcade Games Category:The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman Trilogy Category:Sequel series Category:Crossover games